


The Calls of Volleyball

by Cat_Face



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, Other, why did I do this lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-11
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-05-26 00:42:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6216721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_Face/pseuds/Cat_Face
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which they call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Calls of Volleyball

"Caw!!" Yelled Daichi, motivating the rest of the team. It was match point, which created extreme anticipation throughout the entire court.. It was a tight game, the score being 24:24. 

"CAWW!" Karasuno responded to their captain's call with enthusiasm. Hell, even Kageyama had responded.  

As the crowd cheered, the nekos and the crows stared down at each other (let's face it, everybody was staring _down_ at Hinata, what a shrimp), Kenma closely watching the opposing team's moves like the neko he was born as. 

It was Hinata's turn to serve.  

"Caaaaw caw caw!" Nishinoya said, his smile brightening the entire court. The true "Rolling Thunder" indeed. Hinata had smiled right back, excited as well as nervous. 

"Caw." Kageyama muttered, shooting a glare at Hinata that clearly said "Caw to the caw caw if you caaaaaaaaaw caw caw."  

Hinata shivered in fear. So much for being excited. "C-caw..." He said as he prepared to serve. He prayed to to the crow gods above. 

_"Caw... Caw_ _caw_ _... Crow-_ _sama_ _, caw...!!"_  

~~Tsukishima rolled his eyes.~~

He took a deep breath.  

Hinata hit the ball, his hand curving to the shape of the object he loved most. He watched as it flew to the net; _it was there, it was almost there, there, just... there._  If this ball didn't make it... Then, Karasuno would walk forever in shame.

Everyone held their breath.  

... 

Fortunately for Hinata, it made it over the net.  

"Caw!!" Suga cheered from the sidelines, obviously pleased with the young crow's dauntlessness against his fellow's wrath (seriously, even Suga was scared by Kageyama sometimes.)  

Nekoma reacted immediately to the ball, as if they possessed cat ninja reflexes. They probably did. 

Yamamoto received the ball flawlessly, yelling, "MEOW!!!!!" Surely, he will get the girls now.  

~~Both Kuroo and Kenma rolled their eyes.~~

Kenma, being the guy who only smiles at video games and Hinata, sets the ball towards Lev. 

"Mew." Kenma calls out, and Lev responds by jumping up and doing his weird slidey thingy while simultaneously spiking the ball over the net.

It hits the ground with a satisfying smack. 

~~The sort of satisfaction like span- I mean...~~

"NYAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Nekoma (except for Kenma) cheers as Karasuno glares balefully at the ball, as if asking, "CAWUHUH?? CAW... caw... :(" 

**Author's Note:**

> am i high


End file.
